


like the scattered leaves of autumn.

by gamerkitty6274



Series: our miracle (you wonder if she still remembers) [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerkitty6274/pseuds/gamerkitty6274
Summary: you almost forget to breath(kotorin fic with internalized kotoumi that no one asked for. will be sequel)





	like the scattered leaves of autumn.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cypresswind](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cypresswind).



> beccause idk you inspire me a lot and i love you for that
> 
> sorry this couldn't be a different ship or something that you actually watched
> 
> don't worry the actual fic won't have horrible grammar.

i.

it was scary, in a way, but then again she was so _beautiful_ , you couldn't take your eyes off her no matter how much time you. realised you had wasted. sometimes, she came into the bar and walked right up- _to you_ \- and she's right there, too close, _way too close_  and you almost forget to breath. Almost. 

"May I have one of 'our miracles', please?" she says. her voice is different from anything you'd heard before, laced thinly with an accent, which country, you didn't know. she notices you staring and she smiles and oh god, she's so kind (too kind, you find out later) because anyne else woudl have snapped at you and told you to get on with it. 

"o-of course!" you stammer before turning around to make the drink. why were your ears red now, of all times? 

 

ii.

"one 'our miracle', please." she's back again and from the way she downs the drink you can tell she's stressed. she isn't dressed as nicely as before, you notice. her hair is messier and her eyes show the tiredness in them (but that doesn't stop her from being beautiful).

"hey, what's wrong?" you ask finally. she looks up in surprise and you clap your hand over your mouth. "sorry! i didn't-"

"no, it's okay." she laughs (you can tell it's forced). "it's just, no one's asked me that in a long time."

"so... it's okay if i ask?"

"of course." her smile is genuine this time and you feel almost triumphant for being to cheer her up, but she leaves before you can remember to ask her name. 

 

iii.

she's here again, though she has a box with her this time. "one 'our miracle' please." you don't need her to tell you anymore; she always walked straight in, always came on your shift, when no one else seemed to be about, and she always ordered the same drink- 'our miracle'. 

you were proud, in a way. you and some of the other workers had managed to save the bar from being closed down by creating new drinks with "eloquent" names (as umi likes to call it) and unique tastes, and since then, _Muse_ has been a popoullar destination and 'our miracle' was the last drink of that time. but what really made you proud was that you were the one to name it,to create it, and with her here just made it better. except now you'd missed your chance, and she had put the money on the counter and was walking out. you panic, before forgetting to think.

"hey! um, what's your name?"

 

iv.

her name was kotori, you found out. minami kotori, but she insists you call her kotori and so you insist on her calling you rin. it's nice, hearing your name slip out of her mouth and you loved the sound of her name coming out of yours so much you took to saying her names several times when you only needed to say it once.

"hey, kotori-chan! the usual, kotori-chan? how was your day, kotori-chan?"

and she would giggle and take the drink and say,"stop it, rin-chan, you only need to say it once."

then you would pout. "but i _like_ your name!" or something similiar. it had almost become routine for you.

 

v.

kotori had a job, unlike most people who came into the bar at two o'clock in the afternoon pretty much all the time. she worked as a designer for popular fashion label printemps (you loved their dresses, and began dreaming of kotori making them for you subsequently afterwards) and was almot always busy. 

 "hey, kotori-chan, why do you always come in on my shift?" you ask one day.

"not all the time." kotori gave her a smile,and your heart skipped a beat when you realised it was genuine."sometimes umi-chan is here too. you just happen to be on shift when i'm on lunch break."

"hehe, makes sense." you scratch your head and laugh. but if you were laughing, why did you feel disappointed inside?

 

vi.

she was lucky, you thought, that our miracle didn't have much alchohol in it at all. it was a bright, fizzy, fruity soda-like drink with just the right amount of alchohol for it to taste like a proper cocktail, and it was sweeter than most (you had tried asking her time and time again why she always ordered the same thing but she would always shake her head and smile). you watched as the third empty glass stood there on the table, kotori sipping her fourth.

"that's not good for you, you know, kotori-chan?" you say teasingly. kotori sighs. 

"believe me, i know." she slumps on the table, her head resting on her folded arms, staring into the distance. you weren't sure what to say, despite having seen this sort of scenario time and time again (just yesterday, a young woman with black twintails and dulled red eyes had come in, downed four glasses before breaking down and you had to take care of her in your apartment above. you didn't bother charging her). instead, you focus on what kotori was wearing, hoping for something to change the subject.

november was on the horizon, and you vaguely registered that the first time kotori came in was somewhere mid-september. it's been a month already?

"time sure goes by faster than you think, huh, kotori-chan?" you remark, coming out from behind and sitting next to her. kotori sighs again. "the first time you came in was around september, nya."

"nya?" she raises an eyebrow.

"ah- i'm sorry-" you apologise quickly. "it's an old habit that i can't shake off-"

"don't worry, i think it's cute." kotori smiled. she looked both younger and older when she smiled, a faraway look in her eyes. kotori liked to stare off into the distance (stars that shine in her eyes) and sometimes she would mutter things- mostly nonsensical, but sometimes places, names, and once, your own.

 

vii. 

 

"it's my birthday today, nya." you declare with pride. kotori, being the kind soul she is, gives you a smile and a happy birthday, but the happiness you felt couldn't compare to what you felt when you saw what she had in store for you.

"a dress!" you almost squeal, then blush because you're almost  _twenty_ and you never squeal. kotori just laughs softly. you stroke the soft fabric in awe; it's the prettiest thing you've seen (besides kotori). it's pale yellow with very faint flower patterns and orange frills, and the skirt reminds you of your old school uniform. 

"and i made these socks to go with it!" kotori beams. she looked worried suddenly. "do you like it?"

"i love it, kotori-chan!" you squeal, without blushing this time, almost tackling her into a hug. 

"i'm glad." she says softly, so softly you weren't even sure you were meant to hear it.

 

 


End file.
